


Love is irrelevant

by Querion



Category: Startrek:Voyager
Genre: F/F, Sex and orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: The evil Janeway from episode `Living Witness` claims an `innocent victim.` It assumes that Seven somehow ends up in an alternate timeline where she meets Captain Kathryn Janeway of the warship Voyager.It is dedicated to TanjaDroverson, who pollutes my "innocent" mind with smut and set my laptop on fire with her stories. Thanks a lot, Tanja, lol!!! ;)***Warning: Rough encounter implied. This is not fluff***





	Love is irrelevant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [For TanjaDroverson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=For+TanjaDroverson).



Standing at my ready room window  
I feel my hope grow  
I see a small shuttle craft  
That makes me laugh  
Open the bay door  
Let the shuttle touch the floor

Hello, i say to the stranger  
Don`t worry you`re not in danger  
I`ll take you to sick bay  
It`s only midday  
So the Doc will be there  
I swear

All along i`ve been planning  
To be charming  
To my guest  
Yet i won`t make her rest  
When we get down to business  
I`ll practice all my fitness

She`s so beautiful  
She`s so truthful  
When she relates her story  
Of how she got here  
It`s not of glory  
But i listen anyway

Her full lips move  
To prove  
That she`s telling the truth  
I look at her youth  
So perfect  
I`ll have her for dessert

After dinner  
I feel like a sinner  
When i think of what i`ll do  
I act like a fool  
She stares at me  
With her azure gaze  
I`m not fazed  
So i stare back

Her chest rises and falls  
She pins me to the wall  
I whisper into her ear  
Because she`s so near  
Her breathing deepens  
I`m trapped as in a sheep pen

She kisses me on the mouth  
Which brings my desire out  
She senses my urgency  
Her lips are burgundy  
And full

She fondles my breasts  
I know i`ll never rest  
At the rate she`s going  
I`ll be done in a moment  
Then there`ll be the torment  
Where my duty and personality  
Will clash

In desperation  
And without hesitation  
I grind myself against my tormentor  
I feel myself getting warmer  
Building myself towards a peak  
But it`s bleak  
If only she could flick  
My pleasure centre  
I will feel better

I guide her where i want  
But she won`t  
I order her to do so  
She complies  
That sends me high  
I feel like flying  
As my hips dance in bliss  
Then we kiss  
Deeply and quickly  
It`s so freaky  
But i`m in heaven  
With my Seven  
We do it till eleven  
Then we call it even.


End file.
